Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device and/or a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a variable resistance memory device and/or a method of manufacturing the same.
In order to achieve high performance and low power consumption, next generation semiconductor memory devices such as Ferroelectric Random Access Memory (FRAM), Magnetic Random Access Memory (MRAM), and Phase-change Random Access Memory (PRAM) are under development. Materials constituting the next generation semiconductor devices have varying resistance values according current or voltage and retain their resistance values even if current or voltage is not applied anymore.
Among the variable resistance memory devices, the PRAM using a phase-change material may include a fast operating speed and a structure appropriate for the high degree of integration. Thus, the PRAM is continuously being developed.